


Bled Dry

by twyly56



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Desperation, Flashbacks, Kind of really sad, Mental Anguish, Pain, Shame, Tears, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: "You..." Armando seethed. "You took EVERYTHING from me!" He took a step forward, but the old flesh wound in his left knee decided to make itself known once more. The man crashed to the floor with a silent cry as a searing pain shot up his leg, landing in a heap in front of the pirate captain. He swore vehemently in a potent mix of English and Spanish, spewing curses like the sailor he was, so viciously that a person who spoke not a word of either language wouldn't have needed a translation. Propping himself up on his good knee and raising his head, his angry dark eyes pierced Sparrow's heavily made up ones."My pride, my ship, my crew, my family, my life, my very soul..." he rasped, voice laced with pain and an uncharacteristic amount of emotion. "What more do you want from me?!"





	Bled Dry

**"Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath."**

-Eckhart Tolle 

The wind howled and shrieked, the sounds of dying men muffled by the intense sound assaulting the lone Spaniard. His own mortality had been left behind decades ago. He curled his bloodless lips in a cruel parody of a smile, one that didn't reach his filmy eyes, deliberately ignoring the black fluid that continuously spilled from cracks in his skin. Icy sheets of rain hammered down against his body, soaking his clothes and hair but failing to truly chill him. Dead men didn't feel cold. 

His men were lost to the sea, gone. This tore at his unbeating heart; grief pierced his gut like a knife. Another mighty gust of wind slapped him in the face before a wave of excruciating pain lanced through him, unlike any he had ever felt before, even when he had died. His screams were lost in the whirlwind of water and air that swirled around him suffocatingly. 

Blood began to flow again in his veins, and his chalky broken skin became smooth and sunkissed. His unnatural floating hair reappeared in a sleek ponytail, looking freshly washed. His ink black eyes lightened and turned a pleasant shade of brown. His uniform seemed to be new, and his appearance was exactly as it was the day he had died. Armando swayed on his feet, feeling faint and overwhelmingly exhausted. The reality of the situation hits him like a sack of bricks, and that was enough to make his newly found breath falter.

A sword pressed into the tender flesh of his neck, and a lovely crimson color welled up to the meet the blade. His head spun as he attempted to focus on breathing. He raised his eyes, panting, and the recognition of this person nearly knocks him off his feet. An unholy rage fills him to the brim. 

"You..." Armando seethed. "You took EVERYTHING from me!" He took a step forward, but the old flesh wound in his left knee decided to make itself known once more. The man crashed to the floor with a silent cry as a searing pain shot up his leg, landing in a heap in front of the pirate captain. He swore vehemently in a potent mix of English and Spanish, spewing curses like the sailor he was, so viciously that a person who spoke not a word of either language wouldn't have needed a translation. Propping himself up on his good knee and raising his head, his angry dark eyes pierced Sparrow's heavily made up ones.

"My pride, my ship, my crew, my family, my life, my very _soul._.." he rasped, voice laced with pain and an uncharacteristic amount of emotion. _"What more do you want from me?!"_

 

A FEW DECADES EARLIER

"Oi, Spaniards!" Armando cocked his head to the left slightly, momentarily shocked by the sight of the pirate boy in the crow's nest, waving his skinny arms like a madman. His wild dark hair is done in messy beaded dreadlocks held back by a red handkerchief. A ridiculous grin lights up his waifish face as he leans forward. 

For a fleeting moment, the boy reminds him of a little sparrow, hopping about on its branch. This causes his lips to quirk up in mirth before he schools his face back into a neutral mask.

"Hey! The name's Jack! Listen up! Surrender, and I'll yet ya live!" the boy shouted. "Ya hear that? I will let you live!" The man blinked before a determined expression slid into place. He turned to his first mate.

"Prepara el barco. Tenemos un pirata para atrapar." 

"¡Sí, Capitán!" Lesaro said. The lieutenant leapt into action, firing off orders in rapid Spanish, spurring the other sailors to do their tasks. Armando strode over to the wheel and gripped the smooth wood. He spun it with a practiced ease, heart racing with morbid excitement. He would relish slitting the mocoso's throat personally when they boarded his vessel.  

The Silent Mary was steadily gaining on the pirate ship despite the boy captain's best efforts to stay ahead. Soon, the ship was in shooting distance. Then, the pirates did something that positively baffled the Spaniard. They tossed a rope off the port side, latching onto the rocks, and the boat swung in a smooth arc around the Silent Mary. Armando felt a surge of anger. That little bastard had outmaneuvered him, el Matador del Mar. 

Jack Sparrow, el gorrión, just smirked cockily at him and sauntered slowly across the deck of his ship, swinging a thick black compass in his long hands. His overly confident and triumphant stance mocked him and his crew as they sailed into the dark cave. He tore his eyes away from the infuriating boy at last when the inky darkness engulfed them. His men were yelling in incoherent streams of Spanish as the ship slammed into the rocks. 

Some died when it jerked forward, grounded, and fell into the cave's abyss. Others died when the cannons exploded from the incredible pressure of the falling rocks. Armando saw his first mate get brained by a falling timber, the back of his head imploding on impact. Blood and brain matter rained down as he twisted and fell from the deck. 

"Lesaro!" Armando cried, rushing to the side of the heaving ship. His lieutenant disappeared beneath the tar colored waves with a splash. A loose beam from the mast broke free with a creak, and it crashed into his back, sending him flying off the deck. 

He was swallowed whole by the churning sea, going limp when the frigid water enveloped him. Water filled his mouth and lungs as he struggled uselessly against the mighty waves. Cold touched deep inside him, and he felt his heart begin to fail. His vision blurred and faded. His head felt both heavy and light simultaneously as if he were drunk off his feet. The sound of the ship being ground against the jagged rocks filled his ears though greatly muffled by the water. 

The sea of the Devil's Triangle took his mortality and twisted it into something unnatural. His soul was shoved roughly back into his dead body, which became white and crumbling. He was spat out onto the remains of the shattered María Silenciosa. His dead crew followed suit soon after.

 

PRESENT DAY

"Nothing." The pirate lowered his sword, his fierce expression softening. "I want nothing from you." He paused. "I'll just find you a nice island to be marooned on, savvy?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepara el barco. Tenemos un pirata para atrapar. = Prepare the ship. We have a pirate to catch.  
> ¡Sí, Capitán! = Yes, Captain!  
> mocoso = brat  
> el gorrión = the sparrow  
> María Silenciosa = Silent Mary


End file.
